


Of Lemons and Grapes

by asherranceoftheheart



Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fingering, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: This is basically a collection of smut fics/imagines with the Jacksepticeye Egos! If any of you has any request please direct it to the darkashesoflemons tumblr page! I also make Ego shipping smut but I'll make another story post for it here so that there'll be some divide between the reader fics and the egoshipping fics





	Of Lemons and Grapes

Imagine Jackie effortlessly pinning you against the wall of a dark alleyway, fucking you with his fingers while he’s whispering just how easy it would be for anyone to walk on the two of you, the hero of the city and his lovely little damsel, but you wouldn’t mind it would you? After all, it’s just right that you’re thanking your savior for his countless good deeds and for protecting you every single day.

The fact that you know that you won’t be able to fight the superpowered hero off if he decided to keep fucking you in the eyes of the public should someone manage to get an eyeful of you with your pants and underwear pooling down on the floor while he presses one of his knee against your legs to spread you open for his hungry eyes, made the heat within you grow into unbearable heights. You whined against his ears and he pressed a kiss on your jumping pulse, you could feel his dark smirk against your skin.

He sucks marking bruises into your neck and brings you higher and higher with his fingers until you finally cum keening around the still thrusting digits.

Jackie keeps lazily moving his fingers in you as he draws you in for a sloppy kiss. His eyes glows in the dark as he purrs that it’s time for you to return the favor. He grabs one of your hands to press it against the noticeable bulge in his suit. He lets go of your pinned wrists and allows you to weakly fall down to your knees in front of him.

He presses your face against his bulge and entangles his fingers into your hair.

“Time for you to return the favor, sweetheart~”


End file.
